runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MinigameGod/Archive4
Welcome to MinigameGod's Talk Page This page is Archived every 15 sections for easy access to previous posts. Only edit sections, not the whole page. My Talk Page is now compatible with all Web Browsers, thanks to Excel ---- ---- Archived & Testing The page has been archived. I am currently testing a coloured talk page. Feel free to post comments (including using the buttons above). Do not edit the code needed for the page to work though. Thank-you 02:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Read More Give me a color be more than happy to (color blind jst took 1 of the colors from the boxes o.o) 03:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) The code can only be called on out of the style sheet it's a class =\ 03:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I can still change the color jst I have to do it in the css file. 03:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Assistance on the Wiki I want to personally thank you for contributing so much to this wiki community. From the category updating to the deletion marks, you have been of tremendous assistance and your effort has been infallible. You are of great value to this wiki and I wish to thank you a great deal for all that you have done here. 05:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Dido 16:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) How? o.O How did you make that browser targeting floating banner thing on your userpage? o.O I found the file but I still can't figure out how the hell the thing works. 16:38, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Template:Header I fixed the Header Template and added the classes needed to make it operate to Wikia.css. Any other imported templates I should look over o.o? O and in the process I fixed RuneScape Clans version of the template as well. 17:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) lol no problem dude. 00:53, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Adding clan to clan list Hello, would you please add the "Akrasian Imperial Republic" to the clans list? Thanks. That's a lie Your profile isn't best viewed in chrome Opera and Chrome show same thing now that I fixed the templates lol. 03:34, December 21, 2010 (UTC) They curved in everything except for IE cause IE doesn't support tht yet and it does in IE 9 lolz. The truth of the matter is I fixed the boxes before they only worked in firefox lolz. 03:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) You forgot your signature. And BTW that's a matter of opinion and differeing benchmarks. On some Opera Creams Chrome! On others the oposite happens to be honest now adays we are competing for milloseconds. The second browser wars are upon us and Opera not going down. >.> They have done so much in recent months they went from 500k users to 2m. That's how much they have improved there software in Opera 11. 03:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh and fun fact Opera made in 1996 (Edited) Oldest browser in exsistance =p Pre-dates Firefox 03:49, December 21, 2010 (UTC) watch this vid. Just do it =p 03:53, December 21, 2010 (UTC) lol well stop trashin my fav browser :p 03:57, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I c your taking full advantage of my readmore class lol 05:05, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Open to suggestions http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css/transitions I called them transitions and not fading effects because they can do... much more. 05:19, December 22, 2010 (UTC) They can resize things... They can modify about any css property. 15:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Clan as Featured Article Yes, that seems appropriate, you are free to do so. 05:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Gonna take a leap... ...and guess that your wiki message will be used to bring victims to your guestbook. 05:48, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually, looks pretty good to me. 06:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Now that I look at it, yeah, it's a bit off, but it serves the purpose :P 07:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I am the enemy of the double redirect ;D 08:48, December 23, 2010 (UTC) 08:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Big red rectangle? And nice trick lol. 17:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Umm your link doesn't work... Oath Knights 21:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Thanks. = ) 00:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't Start Just a small warning for you. I saw your message on Soldier's talk page, so let me just say this: don't even start. You know that Soldier's judgement was (and has been) right for this wiki. From Sjblade to King Aeraes to Red Revolt to now Excel. Just saying, if you do choose to continue a lost argument, the results will most likely be bad for you. Other than that, happy holidays! 00:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) All right man, if you insist. Just don't go pushing Soldier's buttons xD 00:50, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Happy Holidays Thank you MinigameGod, I wish you the same. I hope we all can have a peaceful and enjoyable break. 01:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Arguments Thank you for sharing your opinion. I'm sorry that you don't agree with the way I handled it, but in this case I felt it was necessary to clarify that encyclopedias are supposed to remain neutral because that's what this was all about. I regret that it had to end like this, but there's nothing left to be done. 01:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC)